Calvera Tiene Razón
by Ale-chan
Summary: Después de visitar la Nueva España, Kardia le trae a Dégel un par de regalitos. DégelxFem!Kardia. ¡R&R Kudasai!


**Calvera Tiene Razón**

―¡Dégel!

Gruñí. Desde hacía rato que había sentido la presencia de Kardia regresar al Santuario. A sabiendas de que no tardaría en buscarme, decidí esperarla en la biblioteca pretendiendo leer un libro, al que sabía no le prestaría atención.

No respondí a su llamado hasta que entró a la habitación luciendo más entusiasmada que lo usual (si es que eso era posible) y llevando un pequeño morral sobre su hombro.

―Kardia…― la llamé, cerrando mi libro con fuerza y acomodando mis lentes―. ¿En dónde te habías metido? Desapareciste por tres días seguidos.

―Fueron tres días, pero sólo dos noches.

―¿Y cómo eso mejora la situación?

―¡Ah! ―exclamó, dejando cuidadosamente el bolso en el suelo y acercándose a mí―. Todo el mundo sabe que la noche induce al mal mucho más que el día ―su voz se hizo más grave y lenta con cada paso que daba hacia mi escritorio―. ¿Quizá porque las personas se sienten protegidas por la oscuridad? ¿O será la luna quien ejerce tan negativa influencia sobre nosotros? ―terminó sentándose sobre la mesa, cruzándose de piernas y estirándose hacia atrás―. Tú eres el que lo sabe todo de los astros. Deberías estar al tanto.

―Lo que me gustaría saber es en dónde estabas 'no haciendo cosas malas'.

Ella suspiró, lanzándome una condescendiente mirada.

―Tú sabes dónde estaba.

―¿Fuiste otra vez a esa colonia? Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que regreses a ese lugar.

―Te preocupas demasiado ―declaró, torciendo la boca―. Sólo porque una vez casi me muero no quiere decir que sea malo ―sonrió, inclinándose hacia mí―. ¡Deberías venir conmigo un día! Calvera dice que la gente que vivía ahí también sabía leer las estrellas.

Calvera. Aquel nombre siempre resaltaba cada que hablábamos de la Nueva España. Debía admitir que su existencia me despertaba curiosidad.

Kardia no era una mujer de muchos amigos; la mayoría huían de ella al considerarla demasiado agresiva. No era que ella quisiera alejarlos, ese era su modo de ser y no se preocupaba por la gente que no podía tolerarla. Además, había que admitirlo, éramos pocos los que podíamos soportar su extravagante forma de ser. Quizá por eso iba tanto a ese lugar; el tener a Calvera en su vida la hacía sentirse menos sola.

―Iré el día en el que desaparezcan los hombres jaguares y las serpientes emplumadas.

―No digas eso. Calvera dice que le gustaría conocerte.

―¿En serio?

Kardia asintió alegremente.

―Dice que quiere conocer a quien puede aguantarme por tanto tiempo. De hecho, te envió un regalo.

Se bajó del escritorio y corrió hacia el morral, levantándolo y rebuscando algo en su interior. Después de unos segundos, sacó un rollo de papel oscuro y me lo ofreció.

―Calvera dijo que te gustaría.

Temeroso, tomé el papel entre mis manos. Un picante, pero agradable aroma llegó a mi nariz. Con cuidado abrí el empaque para encontrarme con unas bolitas macizas de color oscuro.

―¿Qué es? ―tuve que preguntar.

―Chocolate. Disuelves las bolitas y te lo tomas.

Sonreí. Alguna vez tuve oportunidad de probar el chocolate y debía admitir que fue una grata experiencia. Era una golosina bastante cara; creí que nunca más tendría oportunidad de probarla.

―Este regalo es demasiado costoso. No debiste aceptarlo.

―Tonterías. Lo traje para ti. Además, Calvera dice que allá no cuesta tanto. No te atrevas a rechazarlo.

―Dije que tú no debiste aceptarlo; no dije que yo no lo haría ―afirmé, acercando el chocolate a mi rostro para poder percibir mejor su perfume. Me pareció un poco distinto a lo que había comido la otra vez pero no le di importancia―. No tengo leche. Mañana lo prepararemos.

―¡No, no! ―exclamó tan fuerte que di un respingo―. ¡No con leche! Calvera dice que tienes que disolverlo en agua.

―¿Agua? ―la idea no me parecía muy atrayente.

―Calvera dice que así podrás apreciar mejor su sabor.

―Calvera dice muchas cosas, ¿no es así?

―Bueno… ella es una mujer muy inteligente; no tanto como yo, claro. Y tampoco es tan bonita ―hundió su cabeza nuevamente en el bolso y sacó una botella con un líquido claro en su interior―, pero no repetiré eso porque a mí me regaló esto.

―¿Y eso es… ?

―Mezcal.

―¿Cómo?

―Mezcal.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Pues alcohol. ¿No es obvio? ―agitó la botella frente a mí.

―Sabes que el alcohol es malo para tu salud, Kardia. No…

―¡Tú dijiste que es bueno tomar una copa de vino al día!

Reconociendo que alguna vez mencioné ese dato, callé por varios segundos hasta que se me ocurrió cómo responder.

―El vino es vino. Esto es… te aseguro que ni siquiera sabes de qué está hecho.

―Viene de una planta.

―Me preocuparía que no viniera de una planta.

―Quiero probarlo. Acompáñame, ¿quieres?

―Si no tomo contigo lo harás por tu cuenta, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió y estiró su brazo hacia mi rostro.

―¡Me conoces tan bien, Dégel! ―apretó mi nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar―. Por eso eres mi favorito.

―Como sea ―me puse de pie, arrastrando mis pies fuera de la biblioteca y ocultando entre mi cabello el sonroje de mis mejillas―. Voy por un par de… ¿en qué se toma esta cosa?

―Vasos, creo. Chiquitos. Pero trae grandes porque cuando se hace algo por primera vez siempre hay que hacer muchos intentos.

―Traeré grandes solamente porque no creo tener vasos pequeños. Espero que al menos hayas cenado algo antes de venir. No quiero que se te suba tan rápido.

―Comí algo, comí algo ―dijo con todo despreocupado―. No soy tan imprudente ―alcé una ceja, incrédulo―. Usualmente ―agregó―. ¡Anda, anda! ¡Que nos va a llegar el alba si no nos apresuramos!

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, continué hacia la cocina.

* * *

El primer sorbo fue una experiencia sumamente desagradable. No estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol, mucho menos si se trataba de una bebida tan claramente embriagante. Mi garganta ardió y no pude sino pensar en cómo me reprocharía mi estómago por el cruel trato que estaba a punto de propinarle.

Kardia también sufrió en su primera prueba. Sin embargo, perseverante como era (o más bien necia), cumplió con su palabra e hizo varios intentos más antes de que yo pudiera acostumbrarme al fuego que me recorría por dentro. Para cuando se sirvió del líquido por segunda vez, parecía haberse acostumbrado al sabor.

Su tercer vaso fue tragado con tanta facilidad como si se tratase de agua. Por mi parte, decidí que con uno tenía más que suficiente. Sospechaba que no tardaría en necesitar toda mi sobriedad.

Si yo tomaba poco, Kardia tenía aún menos experiencia. Ella sabía que beber en exceso podría hacerle daño, así que era lo suficientemente cauta como para evitarlo. Me parecía curioso cómo era que en algunos detalles pudiera cuidar tan bien de sí misma mientras que para otros… no. Sus horas de sueño, sus comidas, sus entrenamientos, su decena de manzanas al día, aquellos hábitos los seguía con religioso rigor. Deseaba creer que lo hacía por su propio bien, pero sospechaba que si controlaba tanto esos factores era sólo porque sabía que de no hacerlo no cesaría de reprochárselo.

Sea como sea, era reconfortante el saber que no tenía que estar detrás de ella en todo momento. No porque no quisiera sino porque sabía que no podía hacerlo.

―Esto sabe horrible ―la declaración me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Alcé el rostro para verla desparramada sobre su asiento. Una infantil sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Eso y el sonroje de sus mejillas la hacían ver sumamente frágil. Yo era ya un conocedor de la fragilidad de Kardia, pero la que había experimentado con anterioridad era mucho más renuente. Hasta en sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad Kardia se esforzaba por asirse a su fortaleza, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando maldiciones a lo largo y lo ancho como para así alejar a los Nosoi que tan constantemente la acechaban.

Esa noche era diferente; esa noche Kardia respiraba con tranquilidad, serena y evidentemente satisfecha por el simple hecho de estar ahí en esos momentos. Aquella era una visión menos intensa de la que usualmente solía otorgarme, pero la acepté gustoso por ser la primera vez que la experimentaba.

―Me alegra que lo admitas ―respondí, estirando mi brazo hacia la botella de mezcal para colocarla a un lado de mi silla, asegurándome así de que Kardia no se serviría un trago más sin que yo me diera cuenta―. ¿Calvera también dijo que sabría bien?

―No ―admitió agitando la cabeza de un lado para otro. Esto debió marearla porque segundos después sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza―. No dijo eso, pero dijo que sería divertido ―reponiéndose rápidamente del mareo, se cruzó de brazos. La boba sonrisa regresó a su rostro―. ¿Y sabes? Hasta ahora creo que tiene razón.

―Espero que puedas decir lo mismo mañana por la mañana.

―¡Ah! Pero si apenas he tomado un poquito.

―Y me parece que con ese poquito has tenido suficiente ―sorprendentemente, ella no respondió. Por un breve instante creí que me había dado la razón, pero pronto me di cuenta de que su silencio sólo había ocurrido porque sus pensamientos se escurrieron hacia un tema totalmente diferente―. ¡Tengo la mejor idea del mundo! ―declaró triunfal, alzando ambas manos hacia la boca.

―Temo preguntar.

―¡Hay que preparar el chocolate!

―¿Ahora?

―¿Por qué no? ¡Ahora es siempre el mejor momento para hacer cualquier cosa!

―Creo que deberíamos de esperar para cuando estemos seguros de que recodarás el sabor para el día siguiente.

―Ya te he dicho que no he tomado tanto ―apretó los labios y yo contuve una sonrisa―. ¡Vamos! ¡Calvera dice que sabe muy bien!

―Por todos los Dioses, Kardia. Si me prestaras la mitad de atención de lo que escuchas a esa…

No pude continuar mi oración. Kardia se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir corriendo por el chocolate, pero el brusco movimiento la hizo tropezar. Antes de que cayera de bruces al piso atiné a sujetarla y ella aprovechó la inercia para caer nuevamente, esta vez sobre mis piernas, sujetándome firmemente por el cuello y balanceando sus pies de arriba hacia abajo.

―¿Kardia?

―¿Sabes qué más dijo Calvera? ―emitió su pregunta con voz queda, pero alegre.

Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos entrecerrados y alcé una oración a los dioses, agradeciéndoles que me dieran la prudencia necesaria para sólo haber tomado una copa del ponzoñoso licor. Mi mano izquierda, deslizándose por su cintura fue una señal más que clara de que un poco más me hubiera hecho cometer una barbaridad.

―No sé. ¿Qué más dijo Calvera?

Kardia se balanceó con fuerza sobre mí mientras presionaba su pecho contra el mío en un abrazo bastante más íntimo de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

―Dijo que el chocolate es un afrodisíaco.

―No me digas que sabes el significado de esa palabra. Estoy orgulloso de ti ―me burlé, intentando con ello desviar el tema.

―¡Dégel! ―gruñó, enderezando su espalda y mirándome con desdén―. Hablo en serio. Dijo que eso era.

―Ah… ―sin saber qué más responder, sólo un monosilábico salió de mi boca.

―Pero, ¿sabes? ―acercó su boca a mi oído. Sin darme cuenta, mi mano izquierda sujetó con mayor fuerza su fina cintura y la derecha no tardó en acompañarla―. Creo que yo no necesito semejante cosa.

Miré hacia arriba, llenando mis sentidos con una visión que solía tomar con aún más prudencia que el alcohol; Kardia me embriagaba con sus largas y tupidas pestañas que temblaban entusiastas con cualquier simple comentario, y con un par de ojos que opacaban cualquier aurora boreal.

Sus labios. Aquella ocasión tomé especial atención en sus labios. Eran rebosantes y rojos y… estaban acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

El contacto me llegó por sorpresa. Fue rápido y sutil. De no ser por la pícara sonrisa que me lanzó al terminar, hubiera pensado que fue sólo mi imaginación.

―En eso tienes toda la razón ―concluí, mi voz sonando bastante más grave de lo que había esperado.

Aquel no había sido nuestro primer beso. Ya antes había habido roces, sutiles toqueteos que Kardia me otorgaba de cuando en cuando; hasta entonces, eso había sido suficiente para mí. No obstante, el calor en mi pecho y la ligereza de mi cabeza me provocaron desear algo más.

Sólo un poco más. Pensé. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

Estiré mi cuello hacia ella. Kardia titubeó unos instantes, sorprendida, pero pronto sonrió con satisfacción y también ella se acercó hacia mí.

El segundo beso fue más que un simple contacto. Ansioso, pero prudente, lamí su labio inferior. Ella exhaló una corta bocanada de aire. Se mantuvo quieta por varios segundos; pero después de lo que me pareció una eternidad emitió una entrecortada risilla, entreabriendo su boca lo suficiente para permitir que mi lengua chocara contra la suya.

La estreché contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de su pecho atravesar hacia el mío. No era ese el calor al que tanto llegué a temer, era simplemente la tibieza de su sangre. Un simple y suave candor que me inundaba, queriendo absorberla a través de todos mis sentidos y deseando que el momento no tuviera fin.

Sin embargo, hubo un fin cuando ella perdió el aliento y yo la confianza de poder detenerme cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Aún así no permití que se escapara de mis brazos; no me cansaría de sujetarla sino hasta entrada la madrugada.

―¿Te acordarás de esto en la mañana? ―pregunté sólo para romper con el silencio.

―¿Cómo no? Aunque hubiera estado totalmente borracha, el alcohol ya se me hubiera evaporado de las venas ―acunó su rostro entre mi cuello.

―Exagerada.

―¿Dégel?

―Ya te dije que no vamos a preparar el chocolate hoy ―Kardia lanzó un largo y agudo quejido―, pero algo le tengo que admitir a Calvera ―comenté―: fue divertido.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Y bueno... antes que nada quiero darle un agradecimiento a Afrodita de Escorpio (aka Gochy Monchis) por ser mi atenta y paciente beta. Ya tenía muchas mañas que se me han ido haciendo. Unos son errores que ni sabía que eran errores y otros eran errores que fallaba en percibir. Confío en que de ahora en adelante les pueda traer trabajos de mejor calidad.

Ahora si del fic... originalmente todo estaría centrado en los gusanos de maguey que ponen en algunas botellas de mezcal. Peeeeero... pues resulta que eso es bastante nuevo (1940) así que no lo pude usar. No obstante, la idea me pareció lo suficientemente buena como para seguirla desarrollando. El chocolate era sumamente caro en ese entonces y el modo de tomarlo ya era muy parecido a como lo es hoy en día. No así en México donde aún se tomaba entre los no aristócratas con especias y agua. Calvera es un personaje chévere. Merece su propio gaiden. Jeje. Obvio, estoy dando por sentado que es mexicana. Culpo al taco que sale en el gaiden. Si bien la pirámide que sale me parece muy semejante a la de Chichén Itzá, preferí imaginarme a Calvera de la zona de Oaxaca (Monte Albán). ¿Por qué? Porque Oaxaca tiene a mi parecer la mejor comida de todo México. Esto... pero creo que ya me emocioné. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Kissu!


End file.
